


Kitty Ears

by jrainpipe



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Ancap is on his 7th divorce lol, Ancom is a kitty hooker I guess..., Cat Ears, M/M, Prostitution, jreg I’m so sorry if you see this, thigh fucking, thigh highs socks, “master”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrainpipe/pseuds/jrainpipe
Summary: “Heterosexual” billionaire Ancap, purchases a pet to play with on the dl
Relationships: Ancap x Ancom, Ancap/Ancom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Kitty Ears

It’s not like it was the first time Ancap had tried, and succeeded, at buying a “person”.   
Women and minorities were not “people” in his eyes, only customers, but if Facebook had taught him anything the customer could always become the product. 

This time it was different. You see, Ancap was very straight, heterosexual even, but this evening he was purchasing the company of a non-female individual. A quote unquote “kitty femboy nya nya” as the escort’s bio had read. 

All of Ancap’s previous sexual encounters had been with women. Even his child brides were female. This was a new low for Ancap. His 7th wife, Karen, had just left him, took the kids, AND his 3rd beach house. What a bitch... 

Ancap needed a break. Something fresh, and new, and wearing kitty ears. None of his previous wives would put on the ears, and none of the female hookers he had purchased deserved them. No matter how much he begged, Samantha refused the ears, Katelyn called him a freak, and Karen laughed in his face. Well who’s laughing now Karen, no more child support for you, you botched bitch! 

Ancap may have been a heterosexual, but he knew no self-respecting female would do what he so desired. He had no choice. This was the world’s fault for creating kitty ears and hookers. And also maid outfits.. Fuck maid outfits and the destruction they had brought upon his life.

He pulled his model Y Tesla into the parking lot of a seemingly abandoned motel. Good. Discretion was crucial to this operation. If the lawyers found out about this night, Karen could take away much more than his precious 3rd beach house. 

He casually made his way over to the only illuminated window and tapped on the glass. A man with a curly moustache yanked the door open and pulled him inside. The man straightened his top hat and stuck his hand out impatiently. Almost as if this was an illegal interaction. 

Ancap rummaged through his jacket pocket and pulled out a couple thousand dollars. He counted out the exactly one thousand three hundred and seventy-thee 1 dollar bills and handed them to the man. 

“How much to keep the cat?” 

“Sauce me a fiver and qui’s all yours” 

Ancap handed the moustached man a crisp 5 dollar note and sat down on the bed. The man tipped his hat and scurried out of the room, leaving Ancap alone with his thoughts. 

This may have been a mistake. And did he just permanently rent out a motel kitty hooker? Ancap could feel the regret churning in his stomach. He was straight, so why did he just buy himself a “femboy kitty nya nya”. He should be calling his wife and apologizing for propositioning the maid instead of trying to fuck a hooker in a motel. 

Just as he was reaching for his blackberry the door creaked open. 

“Hey master, I’m Ancom, qui/qeum, nya”

Ancap’s jaw dropped. This was the most beautiful hooker he had ever seen. 

The hooker’s eyes glistened and quis dark fluffy hair blended perfectly with the pristine kitty ears perched upon quis head. The hooker, who had introduced quemself as ‘Ancom’, closed the door behind quem and took a small step towards Ancap. 

“No need to be nervous, kitty” Ancap smirked. Putting up a facade of confidence was his best bet in impressing the kitty of his dreams. 

“Nervous?” Ancom replied. “Master, the only way I could be nervous was if you were a cop. Which you clearly are not nya. Don’t worry, I’ve killed enough cops to know if a man is one or not.” 

Not sure wether or not the hooker was kidding, and slightly offended that qui automatically assumed that he couldn’t be a private officer of the law, Ancap reclined onto the mattress and raised his eyebrows at Ancom. 

“Really? Then why don’t you come over here and prove what a tough kitty you are.”

Ancap could feel the room’s energy change from surprised awkwardness to something else. And he was ready. After 7 marriages of waiting, it was finally time to embrace his deepest desires. It was time to embrace the kitty ears. 

Barely able to contain his excitement, he motioned for Ancom to join him on the bed. 

Ancap awed at the way Ancom’s striped pastel thigh highs cut into quis tender flesh. This was too much. He couldn’t take it. He needed to bury himself deep inside quem. Right now. 

Ancom stopped just shy of Ancap’s lap. He could see the shadow of a grin behind quis pastel facemask as qui lifted quis skirt ever so slightly. Ancap sucked in a sharp breath, marvelling at the few centimetres of thigh revealed to him. But just as he leaned in to grasp ahold of the thigh in front of him, Ancom dropped the skirt back down, shrouding quis thighs form Ancap’s view. What a filthy tease. 

Wrapping quis arms around Ancap’s neck, Ancom lifted a sock covered knee and placed it beside Ancap’s hip. Before Ancap could balance himself, Ancom had already pushed him backwards onto the bed. With the kitty hooker perched on top of his crotch there was no way that Ancap could avoid the growing hardness in his professional slacks. Fuck heterosexuality, Karen was a bitch anyways. 

“Master?” Ancom whined, grinding quis hips from side to side. 

Ancap only groaned in response. 

“Would you like to buy some LSD?” 

The two made eye contact, and it was on. Ancap all but tore off Ancom’s face mask, reached up and pulled quem down into a kiss, flipping quem over in the process. The feeling of quis body in his arms only made Ancap’s desire to fuck the kitty’s thigh’s even stronger. Oh sweet Elon, the socks, the skirt, and most importantly the kitty ears. How the hell did Ancap wait so long to entangle himself in this grand experience. 

He laced his fingers through Ancom’s hair, feeling the clips which attached the ears to quis head brush up against his fingers. His cock throbbing, he pushed their hips even deeper into each-other. He could feel Ancom was excited too. Ancap broke the kiss, leaving a breathless Ancom beneath him. 

Without a word Ancom got on quis hands and knees, ass facing Ancap’s crotch.   
With one hand Ancap brushed aside Ancom’s skirt and with the other he unbuckled his belt. Finally. He got to wrap his hands around Ancom’s thighs. Kneading his fingers into quis soft flesh.

He knew needed to lubricate this situation somehow..   
Ancap decided to spit into his hand and rub it along quis thighs. Not like a hooker would mind. 

He pulled his cock out of his pants and slid it between Ancom’s slick thighs.   
Ancom all but moaned as quis legs were pushed together and Ancap’s cock was shoved between them. 

Ancap started out slowly at first, but after his first couple of thrusts he couldn’t hold it anymore. He grasped Ancom by the hips and began fucking into quem at a brutal pace. Like a man who had been starved of sex his entire life. 

Underneath him, Ancom was experiencing the full force of Ancap’s cock against quis-own. The gasps and whines that escaped quis lips sounded breathy and overstimulated, and there were tears brimming in quis eyes. 

“M- master!” Ancom cried, shuddering through quis orgasm, and Ancap not long to follow. 

“I. Fucking. Own you.” Ancap groaned as he laid out his final thrusts through Ancom’s spit covered thighs. In one swift motion he pulled Ancom around by the hair and released himself onto quis face. 

—

Ancom exited the bathroom in only a towel, (and the kitty ears of course), and sat down across from Ancap. 

“You mentioned something about owning me?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first jreg fic ever :]   
> don’t know how to feel/act...


End file.
